Happily Ever After
by Big Mama D
Summary: Squall and Rachel are living their lives but when silly encounters come their way, will they decide how much they are ready to get married? Rated R for : lang, excessive sexual content, etc, etc.
1. Stupid handcuffs

Rachel sat at her desk blankly, looking at her computer screen, wondering what to write when all of a sudden, Squall came up behind her and tickled her.  
  
"Stop it Squall! You know i have to work." She told him off, smiling.  
  
"Aw, baby, it would just be a little while." He said, starting to kiss her neck.  
  
She could not resist him any longer. And he pulled her over to the bed where he found the handcuffs under the pillow.  
  
They exchanged knowingly grins.  
  
He continued kissing down her neck, unbuttoning her shirt as he worked his way down. She wasn't wearing a bra, she didn't think she needed to if she wasn't going out anywhere.  
  
He rubbed her breasts for a while, biting her nipples gently.  
  
"Oh, god." She thought, "where did he learn this..wait--i dont care."  
  
He worked his hand downward toward her skirt as his mouth stayed at her breasts.  
  
He would have pulled off her skirt but it was short enough that he just pushed it up and pulled off her thong.  
  
He stuck a couple fingers up her vagina to make her cum a little.  
  
"Stop teasing me dickhead. And as DMx says, 'Lets get it on'" Rachel growled.  
  
Knowing Rachels good mouth skills pulled his dick near her mouth. She unbuttoned his pants with her mouth. Squall would have then wanted her to suck on it a while but she just wanted a fast one tonight. He must have the world time record for fastest sex. His pants slid off along with his boxers as he moved back down to her pussy.  
  
She looked at the clock again. This guy was right on schedule.   
  
"That's why i liked him so much...and his personality, i think. Oh, fuck it rachel, you know you just like the sex." she thought. But she liked the way he caressed her and cared for her as no one ever could.  
  
She felt something go inside her and looked down. He had apparently already started fkin her, moving his dick in and out of her slowly, up and down, up and down. He knew this pissed her off as he looked up to see her serious face. Her lips tightened and eyes squinted. He knew she liked it hard. Hard and rough.   
  
He rolled his eyes and gave into her wants. no. her needs. she needed his sex. The only reason he gave in was because he loved her. That, and the fact that tomorrow was his night, his way.  
  
She gave out many silent screams and moans. He lowered his mouth near her face as they both panted and looked at each others mouths as if they were going to bite them off and made biting moves at each other but in the end just started kissing luciously, passionetly. Whatever the hell it was, it sure felt good.  
  
Felt good. Rachel remembered what used to make her feel good. Getting married to a wonderful husband and being a houswife to two beautiful children, maybe three. She always had a good relationship with kids. Strange infants would reach for her away from their moms when she sat next to a mother in the park. I mean, she helped raise her little brother when she was 6 years old.  
  
She let out one loud scream where she climaxed. Satsified, Squall stopped and laid next to her, the handcuffs still on.  
  
"Ok, squall, done with the sex, now can we get these handcuffs off before i get bruises?" She asked.  
  
Squall searched for the key under the pillow but couldnt find it. He gulped. uh-oh. where was it? Where was the last place they had left it? His eyes wandered over to the sink near the kitchen table.   
  
"Uh...sweetheart. can you pass me the phone and the phonebook?" Squall asked and Rachel passed them to him, not knowing what was up. Luckily they had the phone near the bed. He laid the phonebook on her chest as he stradled her, flipping through the pages. Locksmith. He found one that lived suprisingly nearby.

"Hopefully he won't be too pissed at our situation. I'll just cover up poor Rachel when he comes over." Squall thought.  
  
He dialed the number and asked for a John the Locksmith. As he continued a conversation and got the man to agree to come over, Rachel's jaw dropped.   
  
"So that's why you needed the phone." Rachel glared. "How many times do i tell you to put the key back when ur done?" she gave him a little kiss on the forehead as he showed his sweet puppy dog eyes. She couldn't help but love him to death.  
  
The Locksmith unlocked the door seeing as he probably figured they wouldn't be able to open it. But when he saw the two covered up in a sheet, locked to each other and the bed, he couldn't help but crack up.  
  
He quickly unlocked the two as his gaze runned down Rachel's breast.  
  
"Hey buddy! I'm not paying you to look at my girl." Squall got angry everytime someone looked at Rachel that way, and the same with Rachel.  
  
Rachel got up and grabbed her wallet as she handed the guy a 20 dollar bill.  
  
"You can keep the change." She said, just wanting him to leave.  
  
"Uhh...hope to see you two again."He smiled and said as he walked out the door, slamming it.  
  
"Next time, im getting an extra key." Rachel said and they both laughed, out of breath.   
  
Squall laid down next to Rachel and she nuzzled him, putting her arm over him as she quickly fell asleep. Squall tried to sleep but everytime he thought about Rachel, he felt wide awake. She was the joy in his life, she was his life. And as he stared at the beautiful night sky out the window, everything beautiful in the world reminded him of her. He had never felt his heart soar like this. Maybe it was time for him to settle down. Squall wasn't used to using his brain much, like most men, and he fell asleep from mental tiredness.


	2. Move ya body, girl double meaning

A/N: What's up ppl? yea, i havent written in a loooooong time. I hate to say this has taken an....uh....unexpected twist, dont we all love em? ok, so not all of us like em but if ya dont, then all i have to say is too bad. have a hw free day!! ) Rachel-Diane

* * *

Rachel woke up with a major hangover  
  
"Oooooh, what happened?" She asked herself.  
  
She stuck one of her arms out from under the sheets to turn the clock next to the bed on the table toward her. She looked at the time. 4'o clock. When she stuck her arm back under the cover and rolled over, she noticed Squall wasnt next to her in bed.  
  
"He must have gone to work early. But still, its really early." she said to no one in particular.  
  
She stuck her feet on the floor and pushed herself off the bed but stumbled. How much had she had to drink last night? She forgot what happened after her fifth drink. Maybe she passed out. But how'd she get back in bed? Squall must've put her back. Which brang her back to her original question. Where was he?  
  
Rachel rubbed her head as she made her way to the closet but opened it to find a woman's body fall out. Rachel screamed so loud that the whole neighborhood heard. Rachel ran to the phone and dialed 911 to be put on hold for 10 minutes (a long time to her) until she finally explained the details where they assured her that the police would be on their way.  
  
"Thank you." Rachel said and hung up the phone.  
  
She started to pace until she looked down to reveal she was naked. She could hear the cops comming down her street and quickly ran to the closet, avoiding the body, and picked out a robe which she put on right as the cops bursted in her door.  
  
"You know, you could have just knocked." Rachel glared at the cops.  
  
"Sorry m'aam, if you go down to the station, they can take care of that problem there." He said, not caring he'd busted her door for no reason.  
  
Rachel just rolled her eyes as she finally took a longer look at the body. The lady didn't look hurt but definately wasn't alive and Rachel didn't want to tamper with evidence.  
  
Immediatley, four people came in, one with a camera taking pictures of the body, while one talked to the officers and the other two started to examine the body. Yep, they were CSI's. Rachel hugged her arms as she was still clueless about what was going on. She watched crime dramas before so knew a little what was going on. She walked over to the body where the CSIs were discussing how she died.  
  
"She feels cold, she could have been left in there for days if not weeks. Maybe placed to an air conditioner of some kind.--"one started saying to another.  
  
"There's no air conditioner over there, the only one we have is in by the kitchen window." Rachel started to say until she noticed she was speaking out of turn.  
  
"Um, hello, who are you?" the one CSI questioned me, not rudely, while the other just stood there, "Im Catherine and this would be Grissom."  
  
"Rachel. I called in the body." She said shyly, still a little shocked.  
  
"Where were you when you woke up? When you saw the body? Did you move the body?" Grissom questioned, overbearingly. But Catherine just made a hand motion to Grissom telling him to take the body. She was probably more of a people person that Grissom was.  
  
"Sorry about that" Catherine said, "he gets a little too caught up at times when he wants to know things. So, can you start from the top and tell me everything that happened until we got here?"  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
"Well, last night me and squall and some of his friends had a party and were drinking. I guess i drank too much because i dont remember a thing after that until i woke up this morning in my bed (i guess squall put me back there) at four o'clock. i was a little dizzy but i wasnt too bad and i noticed he wasn't there which was unusual. I walked over to the closet to get some clothes on when i opened the door to see a body fall out. I screamed and ran to the phone to call the police. then i took a robe out of the closet so i wouldnt be naked when the cops showed up and then they busted in my door. Then you guys showed up." Rachel told the story.  
  
"Hmm...well, somebody had to have put her in the closet after she died, right? I mean, if somebody died in your house, wouldn't you try to cover it up? Unless you murdered her for which you'd call the police and they'd think you couldn't have done it because you called it in..." Catherine was being too judging.  
  
"Excuse me, but i did not murder someone! I may have been drunk but i would never do something that atrocious(sp?)!!" Rachel screamed loud enough for everyone in the room to turn and look at her as she started to tear up.  
  
Just then out of nowhere came a very attractive guy through her door. He seemed to have a heavenly glow around him, which had never happened to her before. She rubbed her eyes a bit, wiping the tears along with trying to get a better look at the guy.  
  
"Hey Nick, we've got a body here, i was wondering if you could help Grissom check it out." Catherine said.  
  
"Im on i--oh, hello. May i ask who you are?" Nick said to Rachel politely.  
  
"I'm-I called in the body." Rachel said.  
  
"I guess you're still in a state of shock, I would be too if it happened to me. I'm truely very sorry this happened. My name's Nick." he said as Catherine got the idea and went to help Grissom. Nick was better in comforting victims, he really understood them and could somehow connect with them on a personal level.  
  
"I'm Rachel." she said trying to smile but was impossible with the body still on her mind.  
  
"Rachel, that's a really pretty name." He said, looking hypnotized into her eyes. She felt a little uncomfortable but she gazed into his wonderful aqua eyes.  
  
She let out a little bit of a chuckle.  
  
"Funny, i always hated my first name." she gave a true smile which made him feel better.  
  
Rachel hugged her arms as a bit of an akward silence occured. Nick seemed to snap out of his hypnosis.  
  
"Would you-uhh-maybe you'd--would you like to go get some coffee?" he managed to say.  
  
Rachel nodded and they were about to walk out when Grissom grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Nick, she can't leave, she's evidence. And besides, you're not supposed to-nevermind." Grissom said as he saw how happy she made him and how happy he made her. Grissom was about to turn around and examine more evidence throughout the closet when his eyes went to Rachel's robe sleeve. He grabbed her again as he took some sticky paper and put it on some white powder on the sleeve. He took it off and said a short thanks as they left.  
  
They went down the hall and down the elevator as Nick took her to his car where he held the door open for her and closed it. He was a real gentleman, not one of those fake ones looking to get laid, though with all the looks into her eyes, she wouldve thought he'd say some kind of a cheezy line. They arrived at a Starbucks only a couple blocks away. Rachel often went there early in the morning when it wasn't crowded, like today. Nick asked the cashier what the coffee of the day was and he said vanilla mocha. Nick nodded as to say that's what he'd have and then looked at Rachel, waiting for her to order.  
  
"I'll have the same" Rachel smiled at the cashier and then dug into her pockets for money when she realized she forgot it. But when she looked up, Nick had already paid for it and was making his way over to a table near the window. Rachel walked over and took a seat across from Nick. Suddenly, a waitress came over and handed them their coffee.  
  
"That was fast!" Nick said as they were both surprised. They both drank some more coffee as another silence developed.  
  
"So...i'm supposed to ask you what happened but i imagine Catherine already did it?" Nick asked and Rachel nodded.  
  
"I thought so, she's a real something there..."Nick said, dissapointing Rachel as she took it the wrong way. She was glad he didnt notice though, she would have been embarrased. Or at least he pretended not to notice. Rachel stared out the window, feeling so bad that she was having an infatuation with Nick when she knew she was with Squall.


End file.
